1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of locks, and more specifically to a lock in combination with a name card case.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks have been invented and widely used for hundreds of years for securing items. Numerous kinds of locks are now available in the market and one of the kinds is a small lock of a key type or a combination type for securing primarily a luggage item such as a suitcase.
In practical use, especially during shipment, the suitcase is not only secured by the lock, but also a name tag identifying the owner is attached to it. However, the name tag may detach undesirably or, sometimes, information listed on the name tag may be worn out. Both these conditions are likely to cause trouble in identifying the owner or even result in loss of the suitcase and its contents.
Therefore, the present invention intends to provide a lock in combination with a name card case to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a lock in combination with a name card case such that the lock can be used for securing an item while the name card case receives a name card for providing an identification of the item.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.